Coming to an Arrangement
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: With every conversation and offers of condolences, Vimes felt emptier and emptier. By the time he trudged his way home, he felt like he wanted nothing more than to find the bottom of a bottle and curl up in bed. However, when he walked in through the doors, he was surprised to find Vetinari staring at his wall, the officer that he'd left with his son nowhere to be found.


The funeral took place on Friday.

Vimes obviously went, but when he realised that Vetinari was missing, the grief that he was feeling, turned to rage.

Sybil was Vetinari's friend (they had a weird friendship, but it was a friendship none the less), he should have been there!

She had died giving birth to their son. After everything he'd gone through with being Keel and the time travel, he'd lost the one woman he well and truly loved.

With every conversation and offers of condolences, Vimes felt emptier and emptier.

By the time he trudged his way home, he felt like he wanted nothing more than to find the bottom of a bottle and curl up in bed. However, when he walked in through the doors, he was surprised to find Vetinari staring at his wall, the officer that he'd left with his son nowhere to be found.

Baby Sam was in the Lord Patricians's arms, "I know you think it's too harsh." He seemed to mutter to the cooing baby, "But examples must be made, and boundaries must be set."

As Baby Sam gurgled in reply, Vetinari sighed, "I know… but your Father will need to rest, and I do have work to do." A rare smile spread across his face, soon disappearing when he spotted a solemn Vimes in the doorway.

"How is he?" Vimes asked, throwing his coat over the back of the sofa.

"He is fine… crying a bit, but nothing that couldn't be handled."

"I see you're preparing him for his role as your heir." Vimes attempted to joke, not feeling completely up to it as he headed into the kitchen to make some tea for them both. After waking the dragon, he poured the hot liquid into two cups, walking back out and handing one to Vetinari, sitting in his own chair.

Vetinari eyed Vimes, who was trying not to show his emotions, clearly…. But Vetinari could see it. He could see the depression in the man's eyes, crawling up into his mind like a parasitic slug. He could see the stress lines forming near Vimes's eyes and how his jaw was tense and strong.

He was trying so hard to be strong, but nobody could fool Vetinari, and this was one man he didn't want to be happy.

Taking a seat in the chair across from Vimes, he never took his eye off of him. Vimes however, avoided his gaze and kept his glances fixated on either baby Sam or the window.

"Vimes… Sam."

"Don't. Talk. I don't want to talk about anything. I can feel you staring at me and I know what you're going to say."

Vetinari frowned slightly and removed his eyes from Vimes, looking towards the baby, who had fallen asleep. "I wasn't going to talk about that, but go ahead Captain, please keep making accusations." They stared at each other, Vimes getting angrier and angrier.

"Oh please…" he growled, "… tell me what you were going to say then."

Vetinari hesitated for a few moments, before nervously clearing his throat. "Well, I know things have been hard for you since Sybil's passing, but- "

"- Hard? HA!"

Pausing briefly at the interruption, Vetinari sighed. "As I was saying… this may be hard for you to hear, and for me to say, but if you so wished… I could aid you in taking care of young Sam."

Vimes's lips parted slightly in surprise, jaw untensed and brows furrowed. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I am willing, to help you raise your son. Let's call it a partnership if you will." When Vimes remained silent, Vetinari sighed, "It's just a suggestion. I believe it will be easier for you to raise Sam with someone else by your side."

Vimes's eyes glanced over to his sleeping son, before he shook his head, "… I can't do that." He sighed, "You're my boss. I can do this alone."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Vetinari nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "My apologies then." He didn't look at Vimes, turning to leave, his coat swishing with him, leaving Vimes alone with the baby.

The clouds outside had started to cover the sun, making everything go dark. The baby sobbed, eyes darting around the room as he realised that his Father was too far away. Picking him up, Vimes patted his back and swayed softly, trying to calm the small child.

"Ssh, ssh." He whispered, eyes darting over to the doorway. "I know you're still there."

Silence.

"Look, Vetinari…" Vimes sighed, "… I know you want to help, but you're not the kind of person that I need. I need someone who won't just use me, someone who won't treat me like a bug under their shoe. I need someone I can count on."

As baby Sam continued to sob, Vimes sighed wearily and rocked him back and forth, "It'll be okay."

"And if I have… feelings for you?"

Vimes spun around, glaring at Vetinari in the doorway.

"You can't see what's right in front of you." Vetinari stepped closer, "I will not give up on you, and I won't give up on your son."

Rubbing his forehead with one hand, Vimes sighed and squeezed Sam tightly, pulling him closer to his chest, "You don't get it do you? This would change everything."

Vetinari didn't say anything, simply raising an eyebrow.

"I'd be… interested in a trial run." Vimes eventually decided, placing Sam back into the cot, "To make sure that we're suited to one another."

Chuckling, Vetinari nodded in understanding, remaining silent as Vimes made sure baby Sam was comfortable.

How could he tell him the whole truth?

That it wasn't just simple feelings that he had for Vimes, that they had grown to love.

He loved his simple way of thinking.

He loved how the man secretly cared about his fellow officers, no matter how much trouble they got into.

He loved the greying in the man's hair.

He loved how strong the man was.

He loved everything about him.

"Come on." Vimes gestured for Vetinari to follow him, "We need to have a talk."

"… This is the way to your bedroom."

"Well done. That brain at work again."


End file.
